Tak Menyesal
by ambudaff
Summary: Aku tak menyesal, Severus. Tak jelas ini SSRL atau RLSS. Rating M, angst, chara death. Kau sudah diperingatkan.


**Tak Menyesal**

_Severus Snape dan Remus Lupin milik JK Rowling_

_Timeline diusahakan setepat mungkin, jadi pengennya sih canon, tapi ga mungkin kan ya? *ditimpuks JKR*_

_Rate M, BL/sho-ai, angst, no happy ending (?)_

_Menurut HP Lexicon, kejadian Sirius membujuk Severus ke terowongan Dedalu Perkasa dan nyaris bertemu Remus-yang-sedang-berubah-menjadi-serigala itu terjadi di sekitar tahun 1976-1977, jadi di kemungkinan kelas 6 akhir atau kelas 7 awal. Di sini dipakai kelas 6 akhir. Sudah cukup dewasa kan ya?_

_Sebagian teks lagu Misteri Cinta – Nicky Astria dipakai dalam naskah_

-o0o-

**1993**

"Tapi, Lupin itu adalah—"

Dumbledore memberi isyarat agar Severus diam, dan ia melanjutkan pembicaraan. Bahkan kali ini ia berdiri. Berdiri di tengah para guru yang duduk melingkar. Sedang rapat awal semester seperti biasa: penentuan kurikulum, penentuan guru-guru baru—

Dan baru saja Dumbledore menyebutkan bahwa ia sudah menunjuk Remus J. Lupin sebagai guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Hanya saja, Remus baru bisa datang bertepatan dengan kedatangan anak-anak, 1 September nanti.

Seperti dugaan Dumbledore, Severus langsung protes, memotong pembicaraan.

Dumbledore berdiri, mengesankan apa yang akan dibicarakannya sangat penting, dan agar menjadi perhatian.

"Mungkin sudah ada yang tahu—" Dumbledore memandang pada wajah tak enak Severus, dan pada Madam Pomfrey, "—tapi sekarang akan aku buka ini pada kalian semua, dengan catatan: tidak untuk diberitahukan pada siapapun. Terutama pada anak-anak didik—"

Dumbledore berdeham. "Remus Lupin adalah—seorang _werewolf_—"

Gumaman terdengar di mana-mana. Walau tak terang-terangan, Severus Snape tersenyum sinis.

"Tapi, aku tetap akan mempekerjakannya sebagai guru PTIH. Dengan perhitungan yang matang, kita bisa tahu kapan saja ia berbahaya. Selama ini, ia akan berbahaya saat berubah menjadi _werewolf_—pada malam purnama," Dumbledore meneruskan.

"Selama ini, ia selalu berubah di tempat tertutup, jauh dari manusia. Selama ia bersekolah di sini—" Dumbledore mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh guru, "—ia selalu berada di Shrieking Shack, dengan penjagaan Dedalu Perkasa."

Kali ini Dumbledore melayangkan pandangan pada Severus, "—selain itu, aku akan minta tolong pada Potion Master kita, untuk meramu Ramuan Wolfsbane. Hanya dia—selain penemu Ramuan itu—yang bisa meramunya. Dengan meminum Ramuan itu selama seminggu sebelum dan tepat saat purnama, ia memang akan berubah menjadi serigala, tapi pikirannya tetap pikiran manusia. Dengan demikian, ia bisa berubah, melingkar di dekat perapian, dan tidur dengan nyenyak, tak ada bedanya dengan manusia biasa—"

Severus mendengus.

Masih terdengar gumaman di antara guru-guru. Dan wajah tak enak Severus bertambah tak enak dipandang. Tapi ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Dan aku," Dumbledore meneruskan, "—meminta semua guru untuk menjaga rahasia ini dari siswa. Apakah bisa dimengerti?"

Minerva mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa Minerva?"

"Kita akan mengatakan apa pada anak-anak, jika jadwal mengajarnya bentrok dengan hari sesudah berubah?"

Dumbledore mengangguk, sambil tersenyum ia menjawab, "Hari sesudah berubah tentu melelahkan, kemungkinan besar Remus tidak bisa mengajar. Kalian sendiri yang menentukan, alasan apa yang akan dikemukakan. Yang kompak ya?"

Tak banyak gumaman lagi. Berarti sudah disetujui.

Dumbledore beralih pada topik lain.

Dan Severus tak bisa memusatkan perhatian.

-o0o-

**1976**

Tujuan Severus Snape masuk Hogwarts, selain belajar sihir tentu saja, adalah supaya punya lingkungan yang menyenangkan. Untuk pelarian. Lingkungan rumahnya tak menyenangkan, bukan untuk ia tumbuh. Dengan sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan di sekolah, tentu ia berharap akan menemukan lingkungan yang menyenangkan sebagai pelarian.

Tapi harapan itu pupus semenjak Hogwarts Express mulai melaju dari King's Cross.

Potter dan Black, geramnya.

Mereka memang hampir selalu diikuti Pettigrew dan Lupin, tapi kedua orang itu bisa diabaikan. Yang jadi pokok masalah adalah Potter dan Black. Di mana-mana.

Dan hari ini ia bertemu lagi dengan mereka berdua. Di jalan menuju perpustakaan.

Dengan sedikit kesulitan, akhirnya Severus bisa meneruskan perjalanan ke perpustakaan. Plus telat dari waktu yang direncanakan tadi. Akibatnya, tempat favoritnya di perpustakaan, di sudut, sudah ada yang menduduki. Dan sialnya, perpustakaan sekarang sedang penuh oleh anak-anak kelas tujuh dan lima, mereka yang akan mengikuti OWL dan NEWT.

Mengedarkan pandangan, Severus sekilas melihat Lupin. Seperti biasa, ia lebih banyak berada di perpustakaan daripada mengikuti kedua begundal temannya itu. Kembali mengedarkan pandang, Severus mendapati bahwa kursi satu-satunya yang masih kosong adalah yang ada di meja depan Remus.

Susunan kursi-kursi di perpustakaan adalah dua-dua, disusun berhadap-hadapan dengan ditengahi sebuah meja tulis. Jadi, dua orang berbagi satu meja.

Terpaksa.

Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tumpukan buku, Severus mendekati kursi itu.

"Bolehkah—" sahutnya basa-basi minta ijin.

Tak perlu kalimat panjang-panjang, Lupin mengerti. Ia menggeser tumpukan bukunya, memberikan sebagian wilayah mejanya untuk dijadikan tempat menyimpan bukunya Severus, mengangguk, dan kembali menekuni bukunya.

"_Thanks_," sahut Severus pendek. Duduk di hadapan Lupin, menyimpan tumpukan buku, dan iapun mulai membuka salah satunya.

Keduanya terdiam tekun menekuni bukunya masing-masing.

Aneh, Severus merasa hangat. Seperti ada yang menenangkan, setelah tadi bertemu kerusuhan. Diam-diam ia mencuri pandang dengan sudut matanya. Lupin seperti tadi, masih menekuni bukunya. Setelah waktu yang agak lama, ia mengubah duduknya, mengambil pena bulu, dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada buku tadi, ia menulis beberapa kalimat dalam catatan.

Begitu terus.

Severus menghela napas diam-diam, tak terlihat.

Kenapa ia jadi begini?

Ia berusaha kembali memusatkan perhatian.

Dalam waktu sejam, itu berhasil.

Tetapi, setelah itu, sudah mendekati waktu makan siang, dan rombongan anak kelas lima plus kelas tujuh mulai ribut mengembalikan buku yang tadi dibaca, atau mencatatkan bukunya sebagai pinjaman. Perpustakaan mulai kosong.

Tapi Lupin masih terus menekuni bukunya. Sepertinya Lupin tak menyadari waktu, atau dia memang sengaja tak buru-buru keluar pas ramai begini?

"Kau tak keluar?" tanya Severus.

Lupin menggeleng. Mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, melihat antrian yang masih panjang, "—nanti kalau sudah agak sepi—"

Severus baru sadar.

Anak ini _introvert_.

Kalau mereka berempat sedang berjalan, biasanya Potter dan Black membuka jalan—yang lain biasanya menyingkir—sementara Pettigrew sikapnya seperti ketakutan, sedang Lupin biasanya mencari tempat di mana ia tidak akan disorot orang banyak—

Severus baru sadar.

Tapi, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya. Lupin sudah melihat antrian mulai sepi, jadi dia membereskan bukunya, dan berdiri. Severus mengikuti langkahnya. Keduanya jadi pengembali buku terakhir siang itu.

Tanpa bicara keduanya berjalan ke Aula Besar untuk makan, berpisah tanpa saling melihat, ke meja asrama masing-masing.

Ada rasa senang yang aneh dirasakan Severus ketika tahu bahwa pelajaran berikutnya Slytherin dan Gryffindor satu kelas. Ramuan. Bahkan, saat Profesor Slughorn memasang-masangkan untuk praktek, rasa senang itu bertambah besar ketika ia dipasangkan dengan Lupin. Walau ada rasa segan, tak biasa untuknya memperlihatkan rasa senang atau rasa apapun, sehingga yang nampak adalah Severus yang bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

-o0o-

Ada rasa senang yang aneh yang dirasakan Severus, tetapi sekaligus juga ada rasa penolakan. Severus mendengus tatkala melihat kedua begundal musuh bebuyutannya dari sisi lain jalan. Otomatis terlihat juga dua pengikutnya, tak begitu menonjol tapi ia tahu pasti ada.

Berjalan memutar balik, lebih baik untuknya mencari jalan lain. Toh masih ada jalur lain untuk mencapai tujuannya. Daripada harus terlibat kerusuhan. Bukannya ia takut—ia masih punya ratusan mungkin ribuan mantra yang bisa dicoba pada mereka—tapi ia tak mau membuang waktu.

Sebisanya Severus menjauhi mereka.

Dengan demikian, Severus juga menjauhinya.

Untuk beberapa saat.

Karena hari ini ia masuk perpustakaan, mencari buku, mencari tempat—favoritnya di sudut—dan ternyata sudah ada yang duduk di kursi itu.

Ia hapal warna rambut itu.

Berdebar Severus menuju meja kesukaannya itu, menuju kursi satunya lagi tepat di seberangnya.

"Boleh—" tanyanya mengisyaratkan.

Remus mengangkat wajah dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia mengangguk, dan meneruskan membaca.

Perpustakaan adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana Severus bisa bertemu Remus, tanpa makhluk-makhluk mengesalkan lainnya. Kadang memang mereka juga suka ke perpustakaan—jika ada tugas dari guru yang harus dicari literaturnya, tapi kalau tak usah dicari literaturnya, atau bisa menyontek dari Remus atau Lily, untuk apa?—dan kalaupun mereka ke perpustakaan, secepatnya mereka, meninggalkan perpustakaan lebih baik.

Berbeda dengan Severus. Berbeda dengan Remus. Perpustakaan mereka rasakan bagai surga.

Makin betah saja Severus di perpustakaan.

Perlahan mereka bisa mulai berbicara sedikit-sedikit, hal yang umum-umum. Dengan suara perlahan—perpustakaan adalah tempat yang tenang.

Dan panggilan Lupin menjadi Remus sekarang—

-o0o-

Tapi, sekeluarnya Severus dari perpustakaan, selalu saja gambaran lain membayanginya. Gambaran gelap. Imaji kelam. Terutama jika sesudahnya bertemu lagi dengan makhluk-makhluk mengesalkan itu. Imaji Remus hancur lulus seketika, larut tergantikan dalam satu kata: Amarah.

Dalam amarah biasanya logika dan akal sehat tersisihkan. Dalam amarah kadang seseorang tak ingat apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Jadi, suatu ketika Severus dihadang lagi oleh dua begundal itu, dijadikan permainan, dijadikan bulan-bulanan. Tak kuasa ia membela diri, jika saja tak ada Profesor McGonagall. Dan mereka dipisahkan dengan ancaman detensi.

Sumpah serapah dilayangkan Severus tatkala meninggalkan lokasi kejadian. Mencari rute jalan yang sepi, dan entah kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Remus—sesama penganut memilih jalan sepi—yang bersimpati padanya.

"Ada apa, Sev—"

Severus dibutakan oleh amarah, terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Tangan Remus yang sudah terangkat, hendak menepuk bahu Severus, ditangkapnya, dan ditariknya. Kasar, didorongnya tubuh Remus hingga tersandar di tembok—

—dan dilumatnya bibir Remus—

Dalam amarah biasanya logika dan akal sehat tersisihkan. Dalam amarah kadang seseorang tak ingat apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Dalam amarah, Severus menumpahkan semua hasrat alam bawah sadarnya. Menghisap, mencecap, menerobos masuk, menggigit—

—di luar dugaan Severus, Remus setelah beberapa detik terkejut, kemudian mengimbangi. Seirama.

Terkejut, Severus melepas Remus. Membuang muka. Terengah-engah.

Dan berlari menjauh.

-o0o-

Ada beberapa hari Severus menjauh dari Remus. Tak bisa bertemu. Tak tahu harus bicara apa, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Serba salah.

Setelah tak bisa tidur dua malam ini, Severus memutuskan untuk menemui Remus. Apapun apa katanya nanti.

Untungnya mereka kembali bertemu di Perpustakaan. Tidak untungnya, Perpustakaan sedang penuh.

Jadi mereka duduk satu meja, tapi tak bisa bercakap apa-apa tanpa ketahuan orang lain.

Severus memutuskan, mereka harus bicara di luar.

"Lupin—"

Remus mengangkat wajah dari buku yang sedang ditekuni. Tak berbicara apa-apa, tapi matanya bertanya-tanya.

"Aku ingin bicara—" dan Severus mencuri-curi melihat ke sekeliling.

Remus mengangguk mengerti. Ditutupnya bukunya, diletakkan di atas tumpukan buku yang lain. Ia berdiri, meraih tumpukan buku itu dan memeluknya. "Di mana?"

Severus turut berdiri, membereskan tumpukan bukunya juga, dan berjalan. "Aku juga tak tahu—"

Tapi ia berjalan ke luar dari Perpustakaan. Diikuti Remus. Tanpa suara.

Berjalan berendengan tanpa bicara, Severus tiba-tiba mendapat ide, walau ia ragu. "Menara Astronomi?" tanyanya tak pasti.

Remus mengangguk, dan langkah mereka berdua pasti menuju ke sana.

Seperti biasa, di siang hari Menara Astronomi sunyi. Tak ada yang berkunjung. Severus meletakkan tas dan buku-bukunya dan duduk di salah satu pojokan. Remus melakukan hal yang sama, duduk di pojokan yang lain.

"Aku—ingin minta maaf—" sahut Severus nyaris tak terdengar. Meminta maaf bukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan, bahkan mungkin ini adalah yang pertama. "—yang kemarin itu. Aku—menyesal—"

Dalam hembusan angin yang cukup kencang, masih terdengar juga helaan napas Remus sebelum ia menjawab, sama pelannya, ""—aku—tidak menyesal—"

Pelan, tetapi jelas.

Memerlukan waktu beberapa detik hingga Severus dapat mencerna tiga patah kata itu dengan sempurna. Memerlukan waktu beberapa detik juga, hingga entah bagaimana caranya, tak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka.

Kali ini bibir Severus menyentuh bibir Remus dengan lembut. Perlahan, tapi pasti. Tak ada perlawanan. Bahkan ia bisa menjelajah sepuasnya. Dengan ijin yang empunya lahan, bukan hanya bibir saja yang saling menyatu. Severus mengeratkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung Remus, begitu juga Remus yang mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Severus.

Desiran angin tak terasa dingin, saat entah siapa yang membimbing, Severus meneruskan penjelajahannya ke segala arah. Mencecap segala rasa yang baru. Menghirup segala aroma yang baru. Menjalani segala reaksi, walau perih awalnya.

Ini hal yang sama sekali baru. Tak ada yang pernah merasakan yang seperti ini—

_Pedihnya kemesraan yang dalam  
>Ada luka karena tingkahnya<br>Tetes darah di atas suka cita  
>Adalah suka rela di atas getarnya<em>

Merengkuh ke dalam kalbunya, lebur menyatu. Dalam rasa yang sama. Dalam aroma yang sama. Dalam pikiran yang serupa. Meniti jalan tertatih, karena ini adalah jalan yang sama sekali baru bagi mereka berdua. Tetapi saling membantu, saling menjaga, bersama mereguk hangat—

_Aku menjadi bulan atas riaknya  
>Aku menjadi bintang di atas gelombang<br>Aku jadi segala yang diinginkannya  
>Untuk didamparkan di pantai ini<em>

Angin dingin masih berdesir ketika mereka bersandar pada tembok, tak terasa saling memeluk.

"Kau masih tak menyesal, Remus?" Severus mengganti panggilannya lagi, dari nama keluarga menjadi nama kecil.

Remus menggeleng. "Kau sendiri?"

Perlahan Severus menggeleng. Perlahan juga ia meneruskan. "Kau tahu posisi kita?"

Remus kembali mengangguk.

"Kita tak bisa sering terlihat bersama, aku tahu—" sahutnya pelan. Berbisik. Dan saling mengeratkan pelukan.

-o0o-

Hari berganti hari, dan mereka menjadi bertambah jeli. Saat-saat di mana mereka bisa berdua itu adalah saat yang sangat langka, jika mereka harus tak terlihat oleh orang lain. Hanya saling menggenggam tangan pun sudah memuaskan dahaga. Bahkan saling bertukar pandang mata. Sangat jarang sekali mereka bisa mengulang ciuman, jangankan bisa lebih dari itu.

Tak ada kata terucap, hanya mata berisyarat. Berdua sudah mafhum. Berdua telah maklum.

Sebenarnya ada yang hendak ditanyakan oleh Severus pada Remus. Kenapa ada saat-saat tertentu, Remus tak bisa diemui? Di kelas tak ada, di Aula Besar saat makan bersama, tak ada, di Perpustakaan juga sama. Tapi ia belum menemukan caranya. Atau, ia sungkan untuk menanyakannya jika sedang berdua—waktu yang ada sangat berharga.

Seperti saat ini.

Walau mereka baru bersama beberapa minggu, tapi mereka sudah terbiasa menyelinap, tanpa suara, tanpa saling bicara. Saat ini tak ada siapapun di Menara Astronomi, tempat kesukaan mereka. Hari siang menjelang sore, udara cerah walau hanya awan putih tanpa matahari.

Baru kali ini Severus menyadari. Bukan hanya langit yang berawan tanpa matahari. Tapi juga mata Remus—kali ini tanpa sorot yang ia kenal.

Bukan sorot yang ia kenal. Sorot yang teduh, sorot yang menenangkan.

Melainkan sorot napsu, sorot penuh hasrat, menggelora tak tertahan.

Kali ini bukan ia—bukan Severus yang memegang kendali—tapi Remus.

Dengan terengah-engah ia mendesak Severus ke tembok dengan ciuman yang panas, tak sabar. Tangannya terus bergerilya, setengah mengoyak kemeja Severus.

Dalam beberapa kali pertemuan mereka, selalu Severus yang memegang kendali. Walau ia sebenarnya tak keberatan kalau sesekali Remus yang memimpin. Dari raut wajah, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya Remus pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Meski Remus menyangkal, dan ia juga tahu bahwa Remus menikmati pada menit-menit berikutnya, tetapi ada saja rasa sesal.

Tapi bukan seperti ini—

Severus mengaduh pelan saat Remus menerobos memasuki pertahanannya dengan irama tak terduga. Bukan seperti ini—

Seperti awalnya yang tiba-tiba, akhirnya pun tak terkira.

Selesai. Remus secepatnya membereskan pakaiannya yang tak keruan. Dan secepatnya berdiri. Secepatnya meninggalkannya.

Tak bicara sepatahpun.

Bukan seperti ini—

Ini gila.

Tertatih-tatih Severus mencoba membereskan pakaiannya. Bukan, bukannya ia tak bersedia berganti kendali, tetapi bukan seperti ini caranya.

Perih.

Bukan hanya jasmani yang perih. Tapi ada rasa yang sama dengan yang biasa ia rasakan saat ia masih di Spinner's End. Rasa yang sama yang ia rasakan saat ia masuk Hogwarts, bersua dengan Potter dan Black, dan tak bisa membalas perbuatan-perbuatannya.

Perih. Mental.

—terhina—

Mengayun tongkat ia merapikan penampilannya. Walau sedikit tertatih-tatih menahan nyeri, ia turun. Tak berminat bergabung dengan kerumunan orang, ia berniat kembali ke asrama saja—

—ketika Black melihatnya.

Severus sudah bersiaga, ketika Black mendekat. Tetapi Black nampaknya tidak berniat untuk berbuat apapun. Ia hanya menyeringai, dan menyorongkan kepala, berbisik.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu ke mana Remus pergi tiap bulan, nanti malam pergilah menuju Dedalu Perkasa. Ada tonjolan di akar di tanah, tekan, dan kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang tak akan kau lupakan—"

Mata Severus menatap tajam pada mata Black. Jangan-jangan dia tahu apa yang aku lakukan dengan Remus?

Tapi ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda di sana. Hanya mata yang mengejek seolah menantang untuk membuktikan, ia berani atau tidak menemukan sesuatu tentang Remus—nanti malam?

Severus hanya mendengus, dan melangkah pergi.

Tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Black, dan Severus mendengarnya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

Severus benci sekali ditertawakan. Severus benci sekali direndahkan.

Sayang sekali, sepertinya keduanya terjadi saat ini padanya, sekaligus, oleh orang yang berbeda.

-o0o-

Kegelapan nyaris turun saat Severus menyelinap menuju Dedalu Perkasa. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat ada dua bayangan menuju ke sana juga.

Yang satu sepertinya wanita. Sosoknya mengingatkan Severus pada—Madam Pomfrey? OK, anggap saja ia Madam Pomfrey. Berikutnya—Remus kah?

Keduanya mendekati Dedalu Perkasa. Madam Pomfrey mengarahkan tongkatnya pada akar di tanah, dan gerakan Dedalu Perkasa berhenti. Tunggu! Sepertinya ada sesuatu di tanah—mulut terowongan?

Perlahan, berusaha tak terlihat, ia mendekati Dedalu Perkasa. Menunggu di sana, hingga ia melihat Madam Pomfrey keluar dari mulut terowongan itu—sendirian.

Remus ditinggalkan di bawah?

Madam Pomfrey menunjukkan tongkatnya lagi pada tonjolan akar di tanah, dan Dedalu Perkasa mengayunkan dahan-dahannya lagi, buas seperti tadi. Lalu ia pergi.

Severus menunggu hingga Madam Pomfrey tak terlihat lagi, lalu ia berbuat seperti Madam Pomfrey tadi: menunjukkan tongkatnya pada tonjolan akar sambil merapal mantra sederhana untuk memencet tonjolan akar itu. Berhasil.

Perlahan ia bergerak, menuju mulut terowongan. Matanya cepat memindai dalam kegelapan—tidak, bukan kegelapan, hanya remang-remang—

Ujung terowongan sepertinya tidak gelap. Ada sumber cahaya di sana. Severus terus berjalan, tak bersuara. Penuh hatinya dengan bermacam perasaan, rasa penasaran, rasa dendam, rasa kesal, rasa tak ingin ketahuan—

Yang ia temui benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Seorang—ataukah seekor? Seseorang sedang bertransformasi menjadi sesuatu. Sepertinya hewan berbulu. Sepertinya—_werewolf_?

Mengutuk diri sendiri karena melupakan fakta bahwa malam ini adalah malam purnama! Dan sekali lagi Severus mengutuk diri sendiri karena ia tahu bagaimana berbahayanya seorang manusia berada dekat-dekat seekor _werewolf_ yang sedang bertransformasi!

"Snape? Itukah kau?"

Suara Potter!

Dari mulut terowongan masuk dengan bergegas musuh bebuyutannya, nampak panik.

"Potter—"

"Snape, demi Merlin—" dan Potter menarik tangannya dengan cepat, "—apa yang sedang kau lakukan—"

"Black mengatakan—"

"Dan kau penasaran! Sekali lagi demi Merlin, kau akan terbunuh!" James berlari sambil terus menarik tangan Severus—yang terpaksa ikut berlari. Keduanya terantuk-antuk tetapi tak menghiraukannya. Tiba di mulut terowongan, setengah mendorong James memaksa Snape untuk cepat keluar.

"Jadi benar—Lupin itu seorang—"

Belum selesai bicara, ia berhenti. Dan memandang sosok berjanggut yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"K-Kepala Sekolah—"

"Ke kantor, Severus. Sekarang juga—" sahutnya pelan tapi tegas, dan berbalik.

Severus memandang James, tapi James tak mempedulikannya. Dan berjalan menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Terpaksa Severus menyusulnya.

-o0o-

Di kantor Kepala Sekolah, Severus mendengar semuanya—minimal semua yang diketahui oleh Dumbledore—tentang Remus Lupin. Tentang bahwa Remus terancam tak bisa bersekolah kalau Dumbledore tak menyusun rencana setiap bulan ini.

Dan ia diharuskan untuk bersumpah untuk tak membocorkan pada siapapun, bahwa Remus adalah seorang _werewolf_—

Baiklah. Aku tak akan membocorkan pada siapapun, batin Severus. Sekaligus, aku juga tak akan sudi melihatnya lagi.

Paling tidak selama empat tahun lebih ia menyelesaikan masa bersekolah. Ia sudah tak sudi.

Ada rasa sakit di rongga dadanya, jika ia mengingat peristiwa sore itu di Menara Astronomi.

Jadi itu yang selama ini disembunyikan Lupin. Bahwa ia adalah seorang _werewolf_. Dan ia bersikap seperti serigala pada hubungan mereka yang terakhir.

Perih dan nyeri pada tubuhnya bisa hilang setelah beberapa hari, tapi perih di jiwanya terus ia bawa, bahkan sampai lulus.

Bahkan sampai Severus menjadi anggota Pelahap Maut. Bahkan hingga ia menjadi agen ganda, menjadi guru di Hogwarts.

Dan tahun ajaran ini, mereka akan kembali duduk sejajar. Sebagai guru.

-o0o-

**1993**

'Tok tok tok—'

Remus menghentikan kegiatannya membaca, berdiri mendekati pintu, dan membukanya.

Severus Snape. Dan sebuah piala berkepul panas. Dan raut wajah yang dingin.

"Ramuanmu. Dan aku masih punya satu panci. Kau harus meminumnya selama seminggu—"

"Terima kasih, Severus. Aku ingin bic—"

Tapi Severus sudah berbalik, dan berjalan menjauh.

Remus menghela napas.

-o0o-

Dengan kejadian-kejadian di kelas tiga asrama Gryffindor—saat Remus sedang mengajar Boggart—membuat Severus bertambah jengkel**1)**.

Tapi, seperti biasa, semakin sesuatu menambah jengkel, maka semakin diikuti kabar-kabar terbarunya. Semakin Severus kesal dan dendam pada apa yang dilakukan Remus, semakin intens juga dia mengikuti perkembangannya.

Malam itu ia mendengar suara-suara Remus sedang mengajar Potter junior mantra Patronus.

Patronus tidak diajarkan pada anak-anak Hogwarts, mengapa Lupin harus mengajarkan pada Potter, pikir Severus sengit. Akan tetapi ia kemudian menyeringai. Tentu saja. Apapun dilakukan orang karena Potter junior itu harus mendapat keistimewaan.

Severus sudah hendak beranjak dari tempat ia mengintai, ketika kemudian ia penasaran.

Kalau Dementor yang digunakan untuk melatih Harry itu berasal dari Boggart, apa gerangan ketakutan Remus? Dan apa juga hal yang paling membahagiakan Remus, yang digunakan untuk membuat Patronus?

Maka ia tetap di tempat, dan mencermati.

Ketakutan Remus yang terdalam adalah bulan purnama. OK, aku sudah bisa menduga, batin Severus. Tapi, rasa bahagia, rasa gembira yang dipakai untuk menciptakan Patronus? Itu tak bisa diketahui, kecuali—

Severus menyelinap, agar posisinya strategis untuk merapal mantra pada Remus. Saat Remus akan merapal _Expecto Patronum_. Saat ia berkonsentrasi pada memori yang paling membahagiakannya—

'_Legilimens_—'

'_Expecto Patronum_—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Finite Incantantum'_

Nyaris saja tongkat Severus jatuh begitu saja. Untung ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Memegang tongkatnya erat-erat. Kemudian menyimpannya baik-baik di bagian dalam jubahnya.

Peristiwa itu?

Severus menghela napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha tak bersuara ketika ia bergerak, keluar dari persembunyiannya diam-diam agar tak diketahui. Dan berjalan sehalus mungkin tapi secepat mungkin, dari situ.

Kenapa?

Selama ini ia selalu menganggap Remus mengkhianatinya, hanya menginginkan tubuhnya, tak jujur terhadap siapa atau apa sebenarnya dia—

Bagaimana mungkin Remus selama ini menyimpan dalam-dalam kenangan mereka—kenangan mereka yang _pertama_ di Menara Astronomi itu? Kenangan yang _itu_?

Semalaman Severus tak bisa tidur.

Biasanya juga ia begadang, mengerjakan Ramuan atau membaca, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tak bisa tidur—dan tak bisa mengerjakan apa-apa.

-o0o-

Malam purnama tinggal beberapa malam lagi. Severus dengan berat hati membuatkan Ramuan Wolfsbane dan mengantarnya.

Ada Potter junior di ruangannya, tapi Severus memasang wajah dingin. Segera kembali setelah tugasnya selesai.

Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Selalu terbayang lagi, adegan apa yang menjadi memori bahagia yang menjadi referensi Remus untuk menciptakan Patronus.

Dan ini berbahaya. Kalau ia sudah bermalam-malam tak bisa tidur tanpa mengerjakan sesuatu, kalau bahkan sesore ini ia sudah tak bisa mengerjakan apa-apa, tak bisa berkonsentrasi—

Menghela napas, bersedekap rapat-rapat, dan ia berjalan pelan-pelan ke Menara Astronomi.

Dalam dinginnya tiupan angin, ia bisa melihat ada seseorang di sana. Berdiri

Tak salah lagi.

Ia bisa saja mengurungkan niat, kembali ke ruang bawah tanah. Tapi apakah itu akan menyelesaikan permasalahan?

Jadi ia terus melangkah, mendekati, dan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

Berdiri diam dalam tiupan angin yang membekukan, Severus tahu bahwa mereka sama-sama sadar akan kehadiran yang lain.

"Mengapa kau—menjadikan peristiwa itu menjadi referensi Patronusmu?" setelah beberapa menit Severus memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan. Langsung. _To the point_. Tak perlu mengaku kalau ia sudah membuka pikiran Remus dengan _Legilimens_. Toh ia sudah bakal menduga—

Remus menggelengkan kepala pelan-pelan. "Adakah yang bisa tahu, peristiwa apa yang bisa kita jadikan referensi? Adakah yang bisa mengatur?" katanya pelan. Ia menghela napas panjang. Matanya masih memandang lurus ke depan.

Hening lagi beberapa saat. Sebelum Severus melanjutkan. "Saat itu—sore sesaat sebelum aku melihatmu di Shrieking Shack—"

Ia tak kuasa melanjutkan.

Tapi Remus menyambung pelan-pelan, "—menjelang purnama, aku bisa dibilang—tak bisa mengendalikan diri—" sahutnya nyaris berbisik.

Hening lagi.

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakan bahwa—"

Remus menoleh, menatap langsung pada Severus. Hanya sejenak, kemudian kembali menerawang jauh. "Aku digigit saat berusia lima tahun—" sahutnya mengambang.

Severus terdiam. Menunggu.

Remus menghela napas panjang. Berat. "Sejak itu—kami selalu berpindah-pindah. Kami selalu takut akan kemungkinan diketahui orang lain. Orang-orang yang takut bahwa aku akan mencelakakan mereka."

Kembali Remus menghela napas panjang. "Karena itu aku tak pernah punya teman. Aku takut, jika mereka tahu—tidak, aku tidak takut terluka. Aku takut aku akan melukai mereka—"

Kembali helaan napas panjang.

"Sampai aku menjelang berusia sebelas tahun. Sampai Dumbledore menemukanku. Sampai aku bisa bersekolah. Punya teman. Punya—kekasih—" sahutnya semakin pelan.

"Sampai selama itu aku selalu ragu untuk menyatakan siapa diriku. Sampai saat itu aku selalu berusaha menyembunyikan—"

Kali ini Severus yang menarik napas panjang. Tapi ia sama sekali belum mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku selalu berusaha menyembunyikan siapa diriku. Walau—walau aku takut, dengan cara itu, justru mungkin akan ada yang celaka."

Berbisik ia melanjutkan, "—mungkin lebih baik aku tak usah punya teman tak usah punya—kekasih—"

Remus terdiam.

Helaan napas lagi. Tangan Severus terangkat, lembut diletakkannya di bahu Remus. Tapi ia masih menerawang ke depan—

"Karena itulah," Remus masih berbisik, "—aku sangat terbantu dengan Wolfsbane itu. Aku bisa mengendalikan pikiranku. Walau berwujud serigala, aku bisa tidur melingkar tak memangsa apapun sampai esok pagi—"

Severus menoleh, menatapnya tajam-tajam, "—sakitkah?"

Pertanyaan yang tak perlu diucapkan sebetulnya.

Tersenyum getir, Remus mengangguk. "Tidak sih, sebenarnya. Sudah puluhan tahun, jadi lama-lama kebal juga—" ia mengeluh, "—hanya tak bisa mengendalikan diri, itu yang kusesali—"

Raut wajah Severus bagai sedang menahan sesuatu, seperti ingin bicara atau melakukan sesuatu, tapi masih tak bisa lepas—

Tangan kanan yang perlahan menyentuh Remus perlahan naik terus ke rahang. Satu lagi yang kiri menyusul.

Kedua pasang mata bertemu, tak bisa lepas.

"Selama sekian tahun ini—selalu, setiap bulan?" bisik Severus.

Remus mengangguk pelan. Tak bicara. Dan tak bisa bicara.

Karena Severus sudah membungkam bibir Remus dengan bibirnya sendiri, penuh-penuh. Lembut. Dalam.

Tak ada kata maaf terucap dari Severus, tapi Remus bisa merasakan permintaan maaf itu dalam setiap getar yang meresap ke dalam setiap pori tubuhnya.

-o0o-

"Kita—tak bisa terlihat bersama—" sahut Severus pelan, saat ia mengenakan kembali jubahnya di sudut ruangan.

"Aku tahu," ujar Remus. Ia sudah rapi kembali, duduk di sisi pembaringan. Di ruang bawah tanah. "Dan bukan hanya saat ini. Mungkin—untuk waktu yang lama—"

Sebenarnya ini sudah diantisipasi Severus, tetapi ia heran juga mendengarnya keluar dari mulut Remus. "Kau—sudah menduganya?"

Remus mengangguk mantap.

"Mungkin kebiasaan," sahutnya ringan. "Sedari kecil, aku sudah terbiasa—tidak mendapat apa yang kuinginkan—"

Serasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk ke dada Severus.

"—jadi kalau kita memang tidak selalu bisa bersama—apa boleh buat—"

Nadanya ringan, tapi Severus memandang jauh pada sepasang mata coklat keperakan itu, menatapnya tajam-tajam. Ada timbunan keinginan yang dalam, ada kumpulan rasa yang tak tersentuh, ada tumpukan hasrat yang tak tersalurkan di sana.

"Kau sudah biasa begini?"

Remus mengangguk. "Dengan situasi sepertiku, rasanya naif sekali kalau menginginkan segala terpenuhi. Jangankan keinginan, kebutuhan juga belum tentu—"

Pandangan Severus melunak. Tapi ia tak bicara lagi.

Malahan Remus yang bertanya. "—waktu itu—sakitkah?"

Alis Severus naik, tapi turun lagi begitu ia menyadari ke arah pertanyaannya. Pelan ia mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi itu lekas pulih. Yang sakit—aku tak mengira bahwa—"

Remus menunduk. Sejenak, ia menengadah kembali, sudah membuka mulut akan meminta maaf, ketika Severus kembali menyahut.

"Tak usah. Aku tahu sekarang. Aku tahu—" nadanya lunak sebagaimana pandangannya. "—jangan menyesal. Bukankah—kau pernah bilang, kau tak menyesal?"

Remus tersenyum getir.

"Sekarang—bukankah sudah dekat purnama?" Severus maju satu-dua langkah.

Remus menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang, sejak minum Wolfsbane, aku lebih bisa menguasai diri—" ia berdiri. Berjalan menuju pintu.

Severus mengangguk. "Harus diminum selagi panas. Diminum sekali teguk. Dan jangan pakai gula—"

Remus tersenyum tipis, mengangguk. Memegang pegangan pintu, dan membukanya.

"Aku kembali dulu—"

Severus mengangguk lagi. "Hati-hati—"

"Oke—"

-o0o-

Seperti mengulang masa lalu. Berhati-hati agar tak ada yang mengetahui. Memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan dengan cerdas. Walau kesempatan ini jarang ada, dan jika ada paling terbatas pada memegang tangan, atau kecupan kilat. Meski harus diakui, posisi mereka sebagai guru, memberi kelebihan.

Sebenarnya ada rasa ingin bebas di hati Severus. Ingin memberi tahu dunia, apa yang sedang ia alami kini. Jika hanya berdasarkan apa yang ada dalam hati, tentulah itu yang sudah dilakukan. Tetapi seolah ada yang mencegah. Perasaan tidak boleh kalah dengan logika.

Dan logika—dibantu dengan naluri—mengatakan, tidak sekarang.

Walau kadang ia meremehkan tetapi ia merasa ucapan Dumbledore dahulu saat ia masuk sebagai guru di Hogwarts, benar adanya. Kemungkinan Pangeran Kegelapan masih akan muncul, entah bagaimana caranya. Kalaupun tidak, kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah, Pelahap Maut yang masih tersisa.

Jika memang Pangeran Kegelapan masih ada, ataupun hanya sekedar Pelahap Maut, ia tetap harus waspada. Dan rasa waspada ini tak boleh tergantikan oleh kelengahan, sedetik pun.

Dan ini sulit.

Waspada menghadapi musuh yang tak terlihat, tak terasa, tak berwujud.

Kalau kau tak mengenal Severus, kau akan kesal dengan segala sikapnya.

-o0o-

"Severus," Remus memunculkan kepalanya di pintu kantor.

Severus mengangkat kepala, melihat siapa yang datang, dan mengangguk pelan. Tanpa suara, Remus masuk, menutup pintu. Berjalan ke arah meja kerja, Severus justru memberi isyarat ke arah sofa.

Remus menurut, walau tampak heran.

Raut wajah Severus seolah bertanya, 'ada apa gerangan kau datang ke mari?'

"Tadi aku masuk kelas," Remus menerangkan—kelas itu sebelumnya diisi oleh Severus, saat Remus sedang memulihkan diri sehabis bertransformasi malamnya, "—dan anak-anak protes pada tugas-tugas yang kau berikan—"

Severus tak menjawab. Remus tak bertanya lebih jauh, bahkan ia tak menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Remus duduk di sofa. Severus menyusul, duduk di sisinya.

Dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Remus.

Tanpa suara.

Tapi Remus bisa merasakan kelelahan jiwa yang sangat—

Dan ia membiarkan Severus di bahunya. Perlahan tangan kirinya diangkat, merengkuh bahu kiri Severus lembut. Nyaris tak menyentuh. Gerakan mengusap pelan-pelan, diulangnya beberapa kali.

Ia bisa mendengarkan suara napas Severus yang semakin teratur.

Entah berapa lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu.

-o0o-

Esok malam purnama. Biasanya Severus sudah mengantarkan ramuannya, tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang, belum datang.

Ketukan pintu.

Sepertinya ini, Remus membatin. Ia berdiri, menyimpan bukunya, dan membuka pintu.

Benar, Severus.

Tapi tanpa piala berkepul yang biasa dibawanya di malam-malam menjelang purnama.

"Severus—"

Ia masuk, menutup pintu, lurus terus mendekati Remus. Remus mundur beberapa langkah, "Severus, ada apa—"

Sampai Remus tertahan dinding.

"Maukah kau—seperti dulu?"

Seperti dulu—Remus mendadak sadar, apa yang diinginkan Severus. Berganti kendali, diperlakukan dengan kasar—

"Aku tak bisa, Severus—"

"Kau bisa. Aku tak akan memberimu Wolfsbane malam ini—"

Tidak. Tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Remus tak menyukai cara seperti ini. Ia tak bisa menyakiti orang—dengan sadar—walau justru orang itu yang memintanya—

Tapi Severus tak memberinya kesempatan berpikir. Ia sudah mulai mendekap, menangkap bibir Remus, melumatnya dengan kasar—libidonya mulai bekerja. Dengan demikian, mau tak mau membangkitkan naluri serigalanya keluar lagi—

Terengah-engah Remus menutup mata, masih berusaha mempertahankan naluri kemanusiaannya—tapi ia tak kuasa. Di tengah engahan, ia membalikkan posisi, Severus kini tersandar ke dinding, sedang ia melumat sepuas hati bibir Severus. Tak puas, ia menyeret Severus—yang mengikuti dengan sukarela—ke pembaringan, dan mulai melakukannya dengan kasar—

-o0o-

"Kenapa—"

Severus menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya ingin saja—"

Ia bersandar di bahu Remus, di pembaringan. Keduanya hanya berselimut. Tangan Severus meremas-remas pelan kain seprei yang bernoda merah, tetesan darah.

Remus menghela napas. "Ini berisiko, Sev. Kau bermain-main dengan bahaya—"

"Aku tahu—"

"Jangan mentang-mentang hanya kau yang bisa merebus Wolfsbane, bagaimana jika ini terjadi di malam purnama—"

Severus menganggukkan kepala. "Ya. Aku tahu—"

Keduanya terdiam.

"Remus—"

Remus merendahkan kepalanya, hingga bisa menatap Severus.

"Kau tahu, kenapa hanya aku—selain Damocles Belby—yang bisa merebus Wolfsbane?"

Remus menggeleng. Tak berprasangka.

"Karena aku terus berusaha. Kau tahu, ada berapa banyak peramu yang gagal dalam upaya mereka merebus Wolfsbane?"

Mata Remus menembus mata Severus dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Karena aku terus berusaha. Kau tahu itu, Remus? Kebanyakan orang berhenti berusaha setelah beberapa kali mencoba. Kau tahu, berapa kali aku berusaha?"

Masih tak berprasangka, Remus menggeleng.

Severus memejamkan mata, seolah berbicara pada diri sendiri. "Setelah kau melakukannya dengan kasar saat itu—setelah kau bersikap bagai serigala—saat kita kelas enam—setelah itu aku terus berusaha agar bisa meramu Wolfsbane dengan benar. Tiap bulan, aku berusaha—"

"Severus—" Remus tak percaya.

Mata Severus terbuka, dan langsung berhadapan dengan sorot mata di hadapannya.

"Limabelas-enambelas tahun, aku terus mencoba—" ia tak berusaha menghindari sorot mata itu, "Aku bersumpah, aku harus bisa menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkanmu, paling tidak, meredakan penderitaanmu—" suaranya berbisik.

Remus merengkuhnya rapat-rapat.

"Dan kau—terus membenciku?" bisiknya di telinga Severus.

Severus mengangguk.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap, Remus. Aku ingin menyembuhkanmu, tapi—"

"Tapi aku telah melukaimu—jiwamu—" bisik Remus lagi.

Tak ada suara dalam ruangan itu, tak ada gerakan apa-apa dalam ruangan itu.

Hanya hati mereka saling berbicara.

-o0o-

Latar yang sekarang menjadi biasa untuk mereka, Menara Astronomi dan angin yang dingin menggigit di malam hari. Severus berjalan hampir tanpa suara, menemukan Remus sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana.

Duduk di pelataran, memandang ke langit luas yang malam ini penuh bintang, tanpa awan.

Masih tanpa suara, Severus duduk tepat di sebelah. Turut memandangi langit luas.

Berdiam diri bermenit-menit.

"Mengingat masa lalu, eh?" bisik Remus perlahan, terdengar jelas di kesunyian.

Severus menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Tak punya masa lalu yang ingin kukenang. Kalau bisa, kuhapus saja dari ingatan—"

Hening lagi sejenak.

"Kau sendiri?"

Kali ini Remus yang menghela napas. "Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Mum—"

Menatap mata Remus langsung, Severus bertanya—pernyataan bukan pertanyaan, "—kau sangat mencintai mereka, ya?"

Remus mengangguk. "Dad sangat marah saat tahu aku digigit manusia serigala. Sementara Mum—" wajah Remus nampak teduh, seakan ibunya ada di sekitarnya, sedia memeluknya**2).**

Angin kencang menggigit, tapi percakapan yang pelanpun terdengar cukup jelas.

Malam itu, semalaman keduanya berbincang tentang segala hal. Keluarga, masa kecil—yang ini lebih banyak Remus yang bercerita—dan masa depan impian.

"Tapi, sepertinya tak akan mewujud, Remus—" sahut Severus pelan.

Terdiam.

"Melihat situasi seperti sekarang, akan sangat jauh dari nyata, Severus. Dumbledore sudah mewanti-wanti—" Remus berbicara hati-hati.

"Ya," Severus mengangguk, "—walau ada banyak yang merasa Pangeran Kegelapan sudah mati, tetapi Dumbledore masih sangat yakin, Pangeran Kegelapan masih akan membuat kekacauan—"

Hening lagi.

Severus menghembuskan napas, membuat uap bergulung di hadapannya. "—jika—jika saja nanti kita harus bersilang jalan—"

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Dumbledore mungkin akan mengirimmu ke pihak Voldemort—"

Severus berjengit.

Tapi ia meneruskan kalimatnya, "—kita akan jarang bisa bertemu—"

Remus terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab. "Sudah resiko—"

"—mungkin saja aku harus membunuhmu, atau sebaliknya—"

Remus menengadah, memandang Severus, "—lakukan dengan cepat. Jangan ragu-ragu—"

Severus balik memandang Remus, menatapnya tajam.

Remus menghela napas lagi. "Aku percaya kita akan bertemu lagi di alam yang lain, Severus—"

Masih memandang tajam, Severus menyahut, "—kau tak akan menyesal?"

Remus menggeleng. "Aku tak pernah menyesal, Severus. Kau tahu, aku pernah punya keluarga, punya ayah-ibu, punya segalanya saat itu. Begitu aku digigit, keadaan berbalik. Aku tak bisa sekolah, aku tak bisa bermain dengan teman-teman, bahkan tinggal pun harus berpindah-pindah. Tapi Mum selalu mengatakan padaku, jangan sesali apa yang sudah terjadi—"

Berat Severus menghela napas. "Baiklah. Jangan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi—"

Keduanya terdiam lama, saat bulan separuhpun mulai berkelana ke barat.

-o0o-

Ujian untuk pernyataan Remus 'jangan sesali' itupun datang. Peristiwa Pettigrew di terowongan Shrieking Shack**3),** dan Remus lupa minum ramuannya, terlepas ke alam bebas.

Matahari baru muncul sekilas, ketika Severus mengetuk kantor Remus.

"Masuk—"

Begitu Severus masuk, yang terlihat adalah ruangan yang sangat berantakan, dengan sebuah koper yang sedang dikemas.

"Kau akan pergi—" sahut Severus, hampa.

"Ya. Dumbledore bilang, kau bisa membantu—"

"Membantumu untuk pergi?"

"Seperti biasa, Dumbledore yakin bahwa Voldemort masih berkesempatan untuk kembali—"

Severus terdiam.

"—dan membiarkanmu berkeliaran di alam bebas, Remus?"

Remus tak menjawab. Ia terus memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam kopernya.

"Aku yakin, Dumbledorepun tak tega membiarkanmu pergi—"

"Tapi aku harus pergi, Severus—"

Severus menghela napas panjang.

"Aku bisa memberitahu anak-anak Slytherin bahwa kau ini werewolf, pagi ini. Yakin, mereka akan segera memberitahu orangtua mereka, dan burung hantu protes akan segera beterbangan ke Kandang kita—"

Remus tersenyum kecil. "Kau lebih tahu caranya, Severus—"

Lagi-lagi Severus menghela napas. "Kalau itu maumu—"

Remus menghentikan pekerjaannya, menaruh lipatan pakaian yang diambilnya dari lemari ke dalam koper. Melangkah lebih dekat, tinggal selangkah lagi ia menyentuh Severus. Menatap Severus tepat di mata.

Mata hitam menyelidik ke kedalaman bola mata serigala itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal, Severus—"

Kedua pasang mata itu menyorot tajam.

"Mum pernah bilang, kalau kita punya masa-masa bahagia, maka kita akan punya juga masa susah. Saat kita sedang dalam kesulitan, kita bisa mengenang masa bahagia kita, agar kita tidak terus terjerumus dalam kesulitan—"

"Rasanya, aku hanya punya masa kesulitan—"

"Aku merasa, masa kita bersama itu adalah masa yang indah—" Remus bersungguh-sungguh, "—apakah kau tidak?"

Sepertinya Severus tertohok. Terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia mulai berbicara lagi, "Baiklah," sahutnya, menarik napas lagi, "Akupun tidak akan menyesal, Remus—"

Remus tersenyum. Menepuk bahu Severus, dan kembali membereskan pakaian yang hanya sedikit itu ke dalam koper.

Severus melangkah ke arah pintu, tapi berhenti sejenak. "Kita—akan bertemu lagi?"

Remus berhenti lagi memberesi kopernya. Berdiri tegak. Menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu, Severus—"

Severus mengangguk. "Jika—jika kita bersilangan jalan—"

Remus mengangguk. "Jangan ragu-ragu—"

Severus berbalik, dan tanpa melihat lagi, ia meninggalkan kantor Remus.

Remus menghela napas sangat panjang kali ini. Ada rasa sesak di dada—

-o0o-

Tahun berikutnya, ternyata kejadian. Voldemort ternyata kembali. Orde Phoenix diaktifkan lagi.

Dan Remus bertugas menyusup ke kawanan serigala—_werewolf_—pimpinan Fenrir Greyback—serigala yang dulu menggigitnya.

Semakin kecillah kesempatan Severus untuk bertemu dengannya.

-o0o-

Sekarang, saat-saat untuk mereka bertemu hanya saat-saat rapat Orde Phoenix. Itupun, Remus tidak selalu datang. Dari cerita singkatnya, ia tak bisa banyak keluar dari kelompoknya.

Tetapi kali ini, Severus berharap Remus bisa menemuinya—

Ketukan terdengar di pintunya.

"Masuk—"

Kepala Sekolahnya, berdiri di depan pintu kantornya.

"Tak usah masuk, Severus, aku hanya memberitahu, mungkin malam ini saatnya. Bersiaplah—"

"Anda mau ke mana?"

"Ke suatu tempat, bersama Harry—"

Severus mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat di balik jubahnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dalam kesendirian, dan kini, ia akan lebih dalam lagi dalam kesendirian yang gelap—

-o0o-

**1997**

"_Ron—Dumbledore sudah meninggal," kata Ginny._

"_Tidak!" Remus memandang liar dari Ginny ke Harry, seolah berharap yang disebut belakangan akan mengkontradiksi ucapan ini. Ternyata tidak._

Profesor McGonagall datang, dan Remus mendengar lagi hal yang lebih memilukan.

"_Snape membunuh Dumbledore—" sahut Harry_**4).**

Menelan ludah, Remus membatin. 'Jangan ragu-ragu, Severus—' sahutnya dalam hati, getir.

Walau ia tak tahu seperti apa skenario yang sedang dimainkan Dumbledore, tapi ia punya firasat bahwa Severus tidak berpihak keVoldemort—

-o0o-

**1998**

'Jangan ragu-ragu. Dan aku tidak menyesal, Severus.'

Kata-kata Remus terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Severus.

Ia sudah menjadi Kepala Sekolah sekarang. Tugas yang tak terkira beratnya. Semua orang di pihak Orde Phoenix akan mencelanya tanpa ampun.

Dan saat ini, ia punya tugas dobel. Pangeran Kegelapan memberinya tugas untuk turut serta mengacau pemindahan Harry Potter, menggiring Harry Potter padanya agar leluasa dibunuh, sementara Lukisan Dumbledore memberinya tugas untuk mengamankan rombongan mereka.

Rombongan. Ya, Pangeran Kegelapan tak tahu bahwa Harry akan menjadi tujuh, dan ia berharap tugasnya mengamankan agak sedikit ringan.

Di sinilah sekarang ia berada. Di atas angkasa, di atas sapu—ia tak begitu suka naik sapu—dalam suatu pengejaran—

_Seorang Pelahap Maut bergerak mendahului Severus dan mengangkat tongkat sihir, mengacungkannya tepat ke punggung Remus—_

"_Sectumsempra!" teriak Severus._

_Namun mantra itu, yang dimaksudkan untuk tangan Pelahap Maut yang memegang tongkat sihir, meleset, dan malah mengenai salah satu kembar Weasley—__**5)**_

Severus mengutuk diri sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa meleset? Dia harus konsentrasi—

-o0o-

Mungkin ini puncaknya, batin Severus. Harry sudah masuk kembali ke kompleks Hogwarts, Pangeran Kegelapan juga sudah datang, dan sekarang tinggal tunggu menit-menitnya.

Severus sudah berpamitan pada Lukisan Dumbledore. Dumbledore menyuruhnya agar hati-hati.

"Jangan lupa, ada Nagini. Kau sudah siapkan anti-_venom_? Atau _Stopper in Death_?"

Severus mengangguk. Ia meraba saku jubahnya. Ada tabung _Stopper in Death_ di sana.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia keluar dari kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Dengan hati tak tentu, Severus terus mencari di mana sosok Remus. Sangat sulit. Tadi sepertinya terlihat, tetapi menghilang lagi.

Yang datang malahan Lucius. Setengah mengutuk, dihadapinya juga.

"Pangeran Kegelapan menghendaki kau datang—"

Severus sudah hendak beranjak, ketika dengan sudut matanya ia melihat—

—_Dolohov menyerang Remus dengan Avada Kedavra—_

"Sebaiknya kau bersegera saja—" suara Lucius mendesak, hanya didengarnya lamat-lamat.

Remus—

Tangannya yang sudah hendak mengeluarkan tongkat, mendadak mencari-cari pegangan. Justru tabung _Stopper in Death_ terpegang. Tanpa sadar diremasnya keras-keras.

Tabung itu hancur.

Remus—

Lucius setengah mendorong Severus agar segera berjalan. Severus memang berjalan ke luar, ke arah Shrieking Shack, matanya menatap ke depan, tapi yang ada di bayang retinanya hanyalah Remus—

.

.

.

.

"_Aku punya masalah, Severus," kata Pangeran Kegelapan, sayup bagai disuarakan dari jarak jauh, padahal Severus berdiri tepat di hadapannya._

"_Aku sudah berpikir lama dan keras, Severus... tahukah kau kenapa aku memanggilmu dari pertempuran?" ujar Pangeran Kegelapan lagi._

"_Tidak, Yang Mulia, tetapi saya mohon Anda akan mengizinkan saya kembali. Izinkan saya mencari Rem—Potter."_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berlalu seperti tak nyata. Severus tak bisa memusatkan perhatian. Jelas-jelas Voldemort tak akan mengizinkannya kembali ke medan pertempuran. Tapi Remus—dia—

_Dan samar Severus mendengar Voldemort mendesiskan bahasa Parseltongue._

"_Bunuh."_

_Mata hitam Severus melebar ketika gigi-gigi taring si ular menembus lehernya, ketika ia gagal mendorong kurungan sihir lepas darinya, ketika lututnya lemas, dan ia terjatuh ke lantai._

_Selewat sedetik, sesuatu dalam kedalaman sepasang mata hitam itu menghilang, meninggalkan mata itu kosong dan hampa. Tangannya berdebam ke lantai, dan Severus tak bergerak lagi_**6).**

**FIN**

**EPILOG**

Sejenak mata hitam itu hanya bisa melihat kegelapan, kemudian ia merasa ada cahaya.

Cahaya lembut.

Severus membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Tempat ini terasa seperti ruangan, tetapi Severus tak bisa melihat dinding-dindingnya. Sesuatu seperti kabut menyelimuti.

Mengejap-ngejapkan mata, Severus tak bisa percaya.

Seekor serigala berdiri tegak di hadapannya, hanya berjarak sekitar dua-tiga meter.

Serigala besar yang tampan, berbulu coklat keabuan. Bulunya mengkilap berpendar di tengah hawa berkabut itu.

Dan matanya—seperti sedang tersenyum padanya.

Severus tak bisa percaya.

Ia berusaha berdiri. Melangkah, mendekat.

Tapi serigala itu mengibaskan kepalanya, dan perlahan berubah, bagian-per-bagian, lebih tinggi, lebih langsing—

Remus!

Remus tersenyum,

"Aku tak pernah menyesal, Severus!"

Kini Severus tahu. Ia pun tak pernah menyesal.

**FIN. REAL FIN**

**AN:**

Gyaaa! Selesai juga! Jangan tanya ini SSRL atau RLSS ya, baca aja XDD

Oya, catatan kaki:

1. Dalam Moon Phase, tahun 1993 itu purnama di bulan September terjadi tanggal 1 dan tanggal 30. Jadi, seharusnya, pas Remus naik kereta bersama anak-anak ke Hogwarts, dia bukan habis berubah malam sebelumnya, tapi justru akan berubah, saat ia sedang dalam kereta! #CrucioJKR XD Sumber: mysite[.]verizon[.]net[/]bonniehill[/]pages[.]aux[/]lunar[/]lunar[.]phases[.]1993[.]html

Kemudian, materi Boggart diajarkan di 9 September, jadi sebetulnya peristiwa Neville berhadapan dengan Boggart Snape itu terjadi sebelum Severus sempat memberi Ramuan apapun pada Remus XDD Sumber: HP Lexicon hp-lexicon[.]org[/]timelines[/]calendars[/]calendar_pa[.]html

2. Saat menulis ini, Ambu jadi inget fic Illyria Pffyffin tentang ibunya Remus. Ditulis sebelum buku ke-5 keluar, dan dalam bahasa Inggris. So sweet!

Ambu post fic-nya di AO3 ya: archiveofourown[.]org[/]works[/]178127

3. Nyehe, di sini kan ada Severus juga! Hihi, anggap aja itu hanya panggung sandiwara ya! #direbus

4. **Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran** hlm 769 dan 771

5. **Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian** hlm 907

6. **Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian** disarikan dari hlm 860-867


End file.
